Episode 9723 (20th March 2019)
Plot The rescue team wait until they're given the all-clear before re-entering the factory. Kate fears the worst as she can't hear Rana's voice through the open phone line. Drowning her sorrows in a bar, Carla ignores a call from Sarah. Peter and Ken return to the Street when Daniel calls them with the news. Peter realises he loves Carla. David is stunned by the disaster, Nick less so. Ali joins the rescue team as they go back inside. Kate keeps the call with Rana going and is relieved when she finally comes to. Knowing she's going to die, Rana tells Kate she's sorry and she loves her. At her request, Ali takes over the call and tells Kate she's unlikely to survive. Kate loses control and screams in anguish. Carla arrives back in the Street but doesn't linger when she sees the commotion around the factory. Kate won't give up on Rana and refuses to let her say goodbye over the phone. Rana asks Imran to tell their mum she loves her. Imran distracts the police officers on the scene to allow Kate to go under the police line and enter the factory. She's allowed to stay by Rana's side as the rescue team prepares to move a beam that has Rana trapped. David extracts a confession from Nick that he knew the factory roof needed replacing. Nick refutes his brother's theory that the windfall he told Natalie about is the insurance payout from the factory. Peter finds Carla slumped on the cafe floor, convinced she's killed Rana. He takes her in his arms. At Rana's insistence, she and Kate exchange their vows. Rana passes away just after they put their rings on. Carla tells Peter she was warned about the faulty roof and did nothing. Peter takes a call from Michelle confirming Carla's worst fears. Outside the factory, Toyah comforts a grieving Imran while inside Kate cradles her fiancee's lifeless body. Cast Regular cast *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Emma Brooker - Alexandra Mardell *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Ryan Connor - Ryan Prescott *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *Rana Habeeb - Bhavna Limbachia *Carla Connor - Alison King *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price Guest cast *TRU Officer 1 - Matt Lanigan *TRU Officer 2 - John Mackie *Fire Officer - Liam Gerrard *Police Officer - Sam Beresford *Barman - Andrew McIntosh *Paramedic Fi - Eve Shotton Places *Coronation Street *Underworld - Office and factory floor *Roy's Rolls *Trim Up North *Bar *Unknown street Notes *Death of Rana Habeeb, although Bhavna Limbachia would reprise the role in video footage on 5th April 2019 and in a vision on 31st May 2019. *Some scenes within Underworld were not recorded at the MediaCity studios but at the Space Studios, Vaughan Street, West Gorton, Manchester. *A second police officer is uncredited although he has a line of dialogue. *Dani Biernat was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode with Belinda McGinley as the Stunt Double. *''TV Times'' synopsis: As Kate talks to Rana on the phone, she is insistent they can still go ahead with their union. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,304,587 viewers (5th place). Category:2019 episodes